Juntos por siempre Sesshkag
by ksforever
Summary: Una Promesa... un te amo y un Por siempre Juntos!reeditado  Gracias KAertemis y PAtricia ! dejen reviews! please!


Hola a todos!!!! Este es en realidad el primer one-shoot que habia escrito de esta pareja!!! Espero que les guste!!! dejen reviews para saber que lesparecio!! Besos

ksforever!!!

* * *

Juntos por siempre

Día de lluvia...otra vez... el cielo tambien llora...igual que mi corazón...será posible que el destino siempre separa las cosas cuando se encuentra en la plena felicidad del alma ...

Es eso posible?... todavía me pregunto porque y como pudo terminar todo asi es posible!!!! No lo entiendo!!!

Están intrigados verdad? No entienden de que estoy hablando, verdad pues les explicare...

Con solo quince años mis ideas eran absolutamente distintas a las que hoy tengo, como puede ser que alguien cambie tanto? La única explicación a esta rareza de la condición humana es el amor un fenómeno que es imposible evitar sentir, es la única razón, mas cuando aparece tu compañera de vida..

Como olvidar aquel día cuando estaba por comenzar la preparatoria...estaba llegando tarde en mi primer día y tu apareciste bajo el camino de cerezos corriendo a mi lado a pesar de la prisa que llevábamos por llegar no pude evitar mirarte te veías tan hermosa en aquel uniforme, tus cabellos azabaches tan rebeldes y a la vez tan lacios, eran únicos, no había criatura que se te pareciera...

El tiempo paso tu y yo competíamos para saber quien era el mejor en la clase.. pero al final nos enamoramos y nos unimos para estar juntos por siempre, como siempre decíamos cada vez que nos separábamos para volver a nuestros hogares.. con diecisiete años ya no éramos unos niños y estábamos a punto de ingresar a la universidad y en mi mente al igual que en la tuya no cabía la posibilidad de que nuestra relación se acabara.

No nos separaríamos por que nos prometimos simplemente _"juntos por siempre"_ no había mas que decir, mi familia al igual que la tuya siempre había desaprobado nuestra relación por la diferencia de clases sociales intentaron en vano separarnos pero tu y yo no lo haríamos por que lo nuestro era mas fuerte, después de todo ninguno podía vivir sin el otro, recuerdo que nos escapamos y nos casamos sin que nuestras familias supieran... que recuerdos aquellos.. tu hermosa piel junto a la mía por primera vez... la primera vez que eras mía ..juntos por siempre me decías en suspiros mientras dormías, yo tambien lo hacia antes de dormir cuando pegaba mi boca a tu oído para hacerlo ...

Nuestras familias, como olvidarlo, reaccionaron de la peor forma cuando nos encontraron... pero tu y yo hicimos frente, nos recriminaron que solo teníamos dieciocho años , y que éramos muy jóvenes.. para hacer lo que hacíamos en eso tenían razón .. tu y yo vivíamos en un departamento, que alquilamos con nuestros ahorros, no era lujoso, pera bastante cómodo para los dos y trabajábamos.. no ganábamos mucho pero si lo suficiente para vivir y ser muy felices...

Cuando comenzaron a amenazarnos que ahora mismo nos separarían.. recuerdo que me enfrente a mi padre y le dije que nunca me iría de tu lado por dos razones.. la primera que te amaba y la segunda ...íbamos a tener a nuestro primer hijo... un bebé de los dos... se quedaron sin palabras.. se fueron de nuestra casa y al final de la semana tanto la tuya como la mía pensaron que lo mejor era que fuéramos a la universidad y que nos ayudarían con el bebé en camino.. y también aceptaron que viviéramos juntos.. no podíamos ser mas felices...

Pasaron cuatro años.. me recibí al igual que tu y mientras yo trabaja en una clínica como medico tu eras una gran diseñadora en una firma de ropa .. y.. nuestros pequeños ..hermosos... la primera en nacer fue Rin.. una niña preciosa igual que tu con tu sonrisa y tu valentía.. y luego el pequeño Akurumaru... tan gracioso y bello.. heredo mis ojos y color de cabello ... Todo era perfecto nuestras familias habían asimilado todo y adoraban a nuestros hijos.. pero la vida nos jugo una mala pasada.. Ese día que te despedí en el aeropuerto, te abrace y te bese como nunca..me viste preocupado, pero antes de irte me dijiste... _"te amo y no te olvides juntos por siempre"_...y te fuiste ..

Esa misma noche me llego la noticia de que aquel avión nunca llego a su destino y que se llevo la vida de todos con él... casi me muero de no ser porque aquella noche había ido mi madre de visita no habría sabido como actuar... los meses pasaron y no encontraron rastro de aquel avión ...una mañana nublada como mi corazón me llamaron diciéndome que habían encontrado solo siete supervivientes y que la única desaparecida eras tu el resto había muerto...

No supe si estar feliz por pensar que había una pequeña luz de esperanza por que vivieras o morirme porque ni siquiera tenia un cuerpo al cual llorar... el tiempo paso y te dieron por muerta sufría porque no te volví a ver todas las noches te soñaba y te imaginaba a mi lado los niños te extrañan y yo tambien...pasaron dos años.. en los cuales todo el mundo me recomendó que buscara un nuevo amor.. pretendientes no me faltaron pero no quería mi corazón me indicaba que esperara...

Los días eran una rutina incesante atendía pacientes como loco me traslade a un nuevo lugar por mi trabajo y por el doloroso recuerdo de verte en todos lados.. cuando me llamaron a que viera a una nueva paciente que habían cuidado en un lugar lejano y que decidieron traerla a este lugar ya que habían encontrado señas de que tenia familia y no podía recordar, los que la trajeron dijeron que estaba muy herida al lado de un río que había pasado dos días en el agua .. estaban sorprendidos de que hubiera podido sobrevivir sin sufrir hipotermia, pero sobrevivo y la dejaron en la clínica y se fueron a dar parte a la policía... Cuando la vi mis papeles se me cayeron de la mano y me quede en shock ...

Ha pasado otros dos años mis hijos están por decir asi grandes pero para mi son unos chiquillos...hoy en este día de lluvia estoy llorando.. porque han pasado cuatro años desde que la encontré como mi nueva paciente.. era ella .. era mi Kagome... mi dulce niña.. cuando me vio aquel día me dijo _"Juntos por siempre_"..

Y me acerque a ella y la estreche entre mis brazos... ese día me la pase dando explicaciones de lo ocurrido ... de que era mi esposa desaparecida .. cuando llegaron los que la trajeron me reconocieron como hombre de la foto que era lo único que traía consigo y que no se la mostraba a nadie hasta que un día cayo enferma y se la mostró a una de las mujeres de ese lugar pensando que iba a morir... Reconocí esa foto era la que nos tomamos el día que nos casamos.

Pero ya no hay porque llorar, estoy triste porque aun no llega de su trabajo y aun me impacienta que se aleje de mi por siete horas.. Para mi es mucho tiempo... _Sesshoumaru_ pronuncia su dulce voz apenas entra y me ve junto a la ventana en ese estado.. Que sucede me pregunta?..

Lo único que hago es abrazarla y llenarla de besos mientras acaricio ese vientre que tiene solo cinco meses.. acaso creen que iba a perder mi tiempo después de todo ese tiempo que no la había visto...para su información.. luego que recupero su memoria y volvió a la vida normal tuvimos tres hijos mas aparte de Rin y Akurumaru... este será el sexto que vamos a tener después de mucho tiempo... la abrazo y le digo que será mejor que vayamos a preparar algo porque los niños ya van a venir porque salieron con su abuela...

La miro mientras cocinamos ella me sonríe y lo único que sale de mi boca _"juntos por siempre_"...nos abrazamos y los únicos pensamientos que hay en estos momentos es no importa cuantos obstáculos haya en nuestro camino... jamás nos dejaremos vencer ya que después de todo nos hicimos una promesa de ser felices y eso es lo que haremos por nuestro bien y el de nuestros hijos... después de todo ..._" Juntos por siempre"..._

PD: Lean mis otros fics!!! y dejen reviews!!!


End file.
